The code designation of the concentrator is L-TR-RT:CUV (L-reflecting section of a component mirror, R-refracting section of a component lens, T-transmitting section of a component lens, C-concentrating stage lens, UV-ultraviolet).
Prior art is limited to beam concentrators which receive circular whole or annular beams of direct sunlight and emit concentrated nonspectral beams.